Flavour of Fear
by Serith Moren
Summary: ..:Yaoi Lemon:.. Tyki x Allen. Tyki cannot get the "cheating boy" off his mind and decides to pay him a little visit to consult him about his current... addiction. Uke torture!


He crooned the words "Don't scream," into my ear with a gentle breath.

My body tensed and my heart trembled in my chest, but I obeyed. If I could scream I would have defied him in a moment, but all I could manage was a frightened whimper.

He gave a dark chuckle as he slowly lowered his hand from my mouth, testing my unspoken honesty. I panted for air as if I broke out of water but still did not scream.

"Good boy," he rewarded, lowering his hand's attention onto my neck. He did not trust me fully yet. He would gain it quickly with a threat; pulling out one of his beautiful but deadly butterflies. "He has grown finicky in his diet and craves the taste of your blood again," Tyki placed the golem on my chest and let it perch there, "as have I."

The memories of the cannibal creature made it feel like a spider on my skin. I crawled back, trying to distance myself but ended up pushing against my predator.

"He hopes you struggle because I gave him permission to feast if you do," I could hear the grin in his tone, "but I prefer you listen, because then I get to play with you a little longer."

How the Noah got into my room was no mystery yet I underestimated the possibility with probability. I had let my guard down and was paying for my error. My arm, my weapon, was twisted behind my back and inches from incredible pain. I was defenceless.

Tyki hushed me as he brushed his hand down my chest. I could feel his fingertips tickling my skin, feeling their way through my clothes. I cursed his ability to travel through whatever he pleased; his pleasure consisted with my suffering. They craved my body and it terrified me more then any exorcist battle could. I had never tasted this flavour of fear before.

"Hmm?" Tyki fumbled for a moment, grasping onto something. He pulled out the deck stored in my jacket. He flicked it open and fanned out the cards. He shuffled them skilfully with one hand until the ace of hearts reached the front. "You carry my gift around with you?"

The Noah's pride chipped at my wrath, "it means nothing!"

"I have never seen anyone as beautiful when upset as you." He only said this because he it would stop me from crossing the line again. I let it work.

He discarded the cards but forgot where he left off. He was fiddling with my buttons, exposing my collarbone. "I still have the one I stole." He felt he had to prove it like it was a token of his lust. He was honest to his word; glittering in his classy glove was the metal with my engraved name. "Allen Walker," he read before pocketing it again, "your gift means something to me."

"It was no present," my hiss had no effect on him. It fed his fire.

Tyki nuzzled softly, inhaling the sent of my hair. This sent a shiver down my spine that even he could feel. Such reactions quenched his thirst, and like his golem he was greedy for more. He found a sensitive spot behind my ear and kissed it with a slow passion that I doubt he actually felt. I flinched from his seductive touch. Tyki then seized my chin and forced me back into his reach and greeted me with a warm lick.

"S-stop it…" my voice shivered along with my body.

He ignored my pleading and licked again, flicking my lobe with his talented tongue and outlined the cartilage. He nipped lightly, making me shudder with a gasp. My ear felt warm with an aching pleasure. He knew I like it and began to nibble, wanting my consent.

"Please stop," I pleaded, but the longer Tyki toyed with me the harder it became to protest. Even the sting in my arm began to feel like masochistic satisfaction the more he pushed it.

"I love that expression," he said as he forced it further. I felt foolish for leading him on to the fact that I enjoyed it.

"Please," I was begging for more but disguised it with resistance, "please." He liked it so I did not stop. "…please…"

I heard him gulp and smother his own staggered breathing. He shifted closer, pressing his erection against my back. It stiffened as I squirmed. He finally cracked, pushing his free hand up my clothes and molesting my frame. He was holding himself back into composure for too long.

Tyki untwisted my arm and pinned it to the mattress. I was scared again. I was enchanted by his spell but now that it had broken, now that I was reminded of what was to come…

His hips brushed into me, mocking what they begged for. "Don't cry," he purred against my shoulder. He kissed my cursed eye and licked my tear away along with my nerves. He melted me back into his arms, back into seduction. "Allen, don't cry…"

I was panting already. I had dealt no physical strain but he spread his poison into my veins.

Tyki abandoned my wrist and ripped my pants to my knees, only revealing what was most important. He threw his fly open as he pushed me over, so desperate that each second mattered more then how exposed we were.

I could have stopped him then. I could have activated my innocence and fought the Noah off but instead I gripped the sheets beneath me as I anticipated his next move.

He placed himself against my rim. I shuttered at the hesitation, unable to prepare myself in time. He pulsed inwards, drawing a moan from deep within my throat. My wince encouraging him; it shared my secret. It shared my thirst for lust.

He pierced me again and again, unable to contain himself.

My whimpers went unheard and not even tears could not tame this wild creature.

Delicate fingers stroked my back and kneaded my sides; contrasting his ravishing fuck. His swift movement coaxed me into arching for him. He trusted deeper. I squirmed my back closer to him. He fucked harder. His fingers now rested at my hips, pulling me into each violent movement.

"T-Tyki…" I stuttered. I had a stiff erection of my own that ached for attention. I squirmed as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through my body. "…Tyki…"

He itched at the sound of his own name so I gave him more until I was moaning it with each gasp I took. As quick as his pace was, his strides were long and rimmed him from every thick inch; tip to base.

The Noah's breath caught in his throat and I could feel him tense as he made one final thrust that massaged him into an intense finish. He kept himself pressed in, spilling his warm seed deep within me. "Oh God, Allen," he hissed as if he were in pain. He kept it there as he valued each moment of his orgasm. He kept it in until it softened and was finished with me.

He fixed his clothes, retrieved his butterfly and slunk back through the wall, leaving me hard and full of his cum. He left me alone an unfinished… and I loved it. I fed my own needs and still craved this mysterious, selfish man.


End file.
